life
by gelaphati
Summary: tentang cinta dan kehidupan, Itachi begitu menyayangi kekasihnya, dan kehidupan lakon lakon dibelakang mereka. Itafemkyuu


Kyuubi uzumaki sedang terbaring lemah diranjang meahnya dengan berbaring miring dimana tangan kirinya digenggam lembut kekasihnya, eh kekasih ?

"enghh..." erangan kecil terdengar lantas membangunkan sang kekasih dari tidur lelap tampannya, Itachi uchiha.

"Kyuu k-kau terbangun, ini masih gelap tidurlah lagi"

Itachi uchiha seorang pemuda 23 tahun mapan karena seorang pegawai di perussahaan besaar sang ayah dan tentunya memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat tsundere akut. Dan mendapati sang kekasih sakit saat dikampus saat 'dijenguk'. Betapa merahnya wajahnya hendak menangis karena mendapati tubuh pingsan sang kekasih saat di kelas.

Kyuubi sangat membenci Rumah sakit sehingga Itachi harus memanggil dokter pribadi untuk memeriksa sang tercinta dan apa yang terjadi,

Sang kekasih didiagnosa kelelahan, (huh , untung saja ya papa tachi-kun).

"ck baka kau cari kesempatan ya keriput,," Kyuubi lantas menjawab dengan suara lemah, entah kedengaran seperti apa sebuah umpatan dengan suara lemah dan sayu seperti itu,

Dan itachi yang masih menggenggam tangan Kyuubi hanya mengernyit antara sedih dan bingung, Kyuubi-nya tetap Kyuubi saat tanpa sakit.

"maksudmu apa Kyu" Itachi menjawab sembari menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"wajahmu menghadap pahaku Itachi baka, apa kau ingin memakanku saat aku sakit, Itachi uchiha berpotensi menjadi seorang brengsek sekarang"

"K-Kyuu"

"apa, memang benar kan"

"ck sini kau biar kutunjukan bagaimana caraku mencari kesempatan saat sang putri sedang sakit"

"eeh'

Itachi segera beranjak dan menaiki ranjang mewah itu, berbaring disamping Kyuubi, merengkuh tubuh lemah itu merapat ketubuhnya.

'hangat dan nyaman' rona pipinya tersembunyi karena wajahnya tersembunyi didada itachi.

Betapa khawatirnya Itachi dengan melihat pemandangan ini, wajah sang kekasih sangat pucat, Itachi segera memeriksa kening dan leher Kyuubi, ia mengernyit dalam betapa suhu tubuh sang kekasih masih panas namun agak berkurang karena cairan suntikan.

"kau memang mesum keriput, menjauh dariku sekarang, hus hus, sebelum aku menjadi sehat kembali kau kubiarkan selamat"

"kau masih demam Kyuu, bagaimana aku bisa menjauh, buka bajumu"

"a-apa ! Apa apaan kau, ck menjauh kau keriput" Kyuubi segera mendorong lemah Itachi namun apa daya ck Kyuu kau tak bisa mendorong keras seperti biasa,

"bukankah kau benci obat, tak apa biar kubuka sendiri" Itachi tak mampu lagi menahan resah hatinya, wanita yang dicintainya sekarang demam karena kelelahan, lekas membuka kancing kancing piyama.

"ck meski aku benci obat bukan berarti obat yang tidak kubenci adalah dimakan olehmu baka keriput menjauh dariku" teriak Kyuubi dengan meberontak mempertahankan kancing kancing piyamanya

Sia-sia saja, sudah tahu hasilnya, ck godaan yang sangat besar itachi segera menutup matanya melihat dada sang kekasih yang hanya tertutup bra tipis yang bahkan hanya menutupi putingnya.

Serta Itachi segera mengangkangi perut Kyuubi mencegah sang kekasih kabur dan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan pakaian atasnya.

'Ini adalah kesempatan yang besar Itachi, manfaat kanlah dan makan Kyuubi sekarang'

Seperti itulah pikiran pikiran jahat Itachi sekarang, huh 'aku tidak akan kalah olehmu pikiran jahatku' betapa Itachi seorang kekasih idaman, kenapa

Itachi yang masih menutup mata, hanya membuat Kyuubi mendengus kesal, 'Itachi brengsek, kita lihat saja' Kyuubi segera beerhenti berontak dan menjadikan kedua tangannya menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya dan membuat pemandangan bertambah runyam.

Itcahi yang masih setengah membuka kancing kancing pakaian atasnya bingung, kenapa Kyuubi berhenti memberontak. Oohh man dia salah, Itachi membuka matanya dan menyaksikan sendiri tubuh atas sang kekasih yang menggiurkan betapa kelihatan lembutnya kulit kulit itu, apalagi dua gunung kembar itu ck Kyuu,

'glukk, serang sekarang Itachi' pikiran jahat Itachi bertambah frekuensinya mempengaruhi kerja otaknya, darahnya mendidih dan membuat sang junior tegang, 'ck gawat'

Itachi segera menarik pakaian atasnya membuat kancing-kancing bawahnya lepas berjatuhan, membuang pakaian atasnya sembarang dan memeluk Kyuubi menggulingkannya dengan hati hati agar Itachi dibawah dan merapikan selimut agar menyelimuti mereka berdua, terutama tubuh Kyuubi sebatas leher agar menghasilkan keringat.

'deg deg deg deg jantung sialan' , Kyuubi hanya termangu melihat Itachi yang punya kesempatan memakannya, tetapi tidak dilakukan.

'deg deg deg deg deg'

"setelah ini kau tidak akan kubiarkan sakit lagi Kyuu, tidurlah lagi aku akan menjagamu"

Kyuubi mendengar itu semua, betapapun sering ia mendengar kalimat penuh cinta dari Itachi uchiha, ia menganggap enteng itu semua dan ia tidak percaya hubungan yang dijalaninya sudah bertahan sembilan bulan, ia yang masih mahasiswa semester dua selalu di ikuti seorang Itachi uchiha.

Singkat ?, tentu saja tidak, lima bulan ia di ikuti kemanapun oleh seorang uchiha itachi, bulan pertama ia dapat menghindar karena ia meminta sang kakak untuk memberinya seratus pengawal pengawal untuk menghajar penguntit itu namun ke esokan harinya dan hari selanjutnya pengawal-pengawal nya hilang satu persatu ck,

Bulan kedua hingga bulan ke empat Itachi muncul dengan terang terangan dikampusnya, dikelsnya, dan kemanapun ia pergi, seperti memberikan bunga yang hanya membuat teman teman dikampusnya meleleh bak kucing kepanasan, Kyuubi yang dikasih bunga Kenapa jadi perempuan perempuan itu yang meleleh.

Sehingga kamar nya penuh kiriman bunga dari Itachi, tidak hanya bunga, kiriman makanan, benda benda berbentuk hati, gaun-gaun mewah nan mahal, ia sempat berpikir bahwa Itachi seorang pengangguran namun pikiran itu ditepisnya karena semua benda kirimannya bernilai, itu tidak menjamin seorang kaya atau tidak bisa saja dia meminjam uang di bank kan, pikiran itu juga terlintas dibenaknya.

Hinga hari hari berlanjut dan ia masih tidak menanggapi pernyataan cinta seorang Itachi uchiha, sampai hari itu tiba dimana Itachi mengancamnya dengan menyandera hewan peliharaan tercintanya 'Kurama'.

Itachi menelponnya dan mengancam akan menyakiti Kurama jika dia tidak datang ke taman, ia ingat waktu itu.

"hehehe maaf Kyuu, kau membuat aku harus menahan Kurama"

Dirinya merah karena marah melihat Kurama didalam kandang besi yang kecil, dijinjingan Itachi uchiha,

"kau tahu apa yang aku ingin Kyuubi uzumaki, dan Kurama akan kembali padamu"

"aku tidak mencintaimu keriput"

"tak apa, aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku seiring berjalannya waktu"

Kyuubi tertegun melihat kesungguhan Itachi melalui matanya dan ragu ragu ia menjawab. Siapa kau Itachi uchiha dan kenapa kau yakin bisa membahagiakan aku dengan pacaran ini, dan kau begitu berani seperti ini, apa dia tidak tahu aku adalah anak seorang darah biru, jangan mengada ada kyuu, kau bukan darah biru, tapi cuman seorang anak bungsu uzumaki yang kaya raya dengan rumah seperti bak istana.

"baiklah kita pacaran, kembalikan Kurama keriput"

Itachi mengecup pelan ubun ubun sang kekasih yang berbaring dibahunya, mengelus pelan punggung sang kekasih, betapa miris hatinya, dengan memeluk kekasih seperti ini, ia lebih bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuubi demam, dan lebih mengeratkan pelukannya.

Pagi cerah membuat tidur seorang Naruto yakushi sediktipun tidak terusik, kamar yang berantakan dengan potongan pakaian yang ada disamping tidur lesehannya, serta bungkus makanan yang masih berserakan dimana-mana, tapi Naruto masih tidur nyenyak. Padahal jam sudah berangka tujuh,


End file.
